


The Pirates of Peacon Hills

by Evilchuckle



Series: The Savoy Wolfs [1]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: AU, Gen, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilchuckle/pseuds/Evilchuckle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teen Wolf AU of Pirates of Penzance</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pirates of Peacon Hills

A loud cheer rose from the pirate ship. Today Scott was twenty-one and was finally an official pirate. Pirate King Derek passed around the sherry. Scott had work diligently and was the best apprentice the crew had ever had. He had been signed up by Peter seventeen years ago. The two of them falling in love as Scott had grown older. 

Peter stood to speak, “I brought Scott here 17 years ago. His mother wanted him to be apprenticed to a pilot but I misheard. So here he is a successful pirate.” Another cheer sounded. Scott stood up for his own speech, “thank you Peter, my love. I have done my duty to you all. I have worked hard and done my all for you. Yet I have abhorred every moment of it. But because I love you all I must give you fair warning. I’m leaving now and am going to make it my life mission to destroy you all.”

The crew were shocked, the Pirate King embraced Scott, “do what you must to fulfil your duty. Now go.” Derek poured himself more sherry as he watched his brother in piracy leave. 

-

Off the ship and on dry land for the first time in years Scott was exuberant. Peter had agreed to come with him and they planned to be married post-haste. Peter had been forever telling Scott what a stunning person he was. 

Suddenly a bevy of beautiful woman came over the beach. Scott was aghast. “Peter, what the hell, you told me you were as fair as gold and in fact I find you coarse and old.” Peter tried to defend himself but he had been caught in his lies. Heartbroken at Scott’s dismissal he ran off. 

Being dressed as a pirate, such as he was, Scott hid, not wanting to scare the ladies. 

-

Lydia was tired and sticky, and not in a good way. Erica had convinced her gaggle of sisters to come to the beach. She wanted to be a marine biologist so spent as much time by the sea as possible. Today she had tricked her family in joining her. 

“You won’t even see any fish from here.”

“There’s so much more to the ocean than water and fish Lyds. “ Lydia huffed and joined Sarah in burying Julie in sand. Erica however was not finished. “Just because you want to waste your talents on accountancy, doesn’t mean I don’t want to do the very best for me.”

“Accountancy isn’t selling myself short. It helps people, provides me with a stable income. After a few years I’ll be able to become a forensic accountant and help put away rich white men who piss on everyone else.” Erica rolled her eyes, Lydia used to really enjoy marine life, when they were younger and still shared a room they had saved their allowance and had kept fish. However while Lydia interests moved on Erica had continued to be inspired. Deciding it wasn’t worth bring up her feelings of loss at the close relationship they once had Erica changed subjects. 

“Let’s go swimming. It’s too warm, c’mon.”

“Erica we don’t have swimwear with us.”

“It’s just us; we’ve seen it all before.” They all agreed and begun to undress. Freaking out Scott jumped out from where he was hiding. 

“Stop, I’m sorry to scare but I need to let you know you will not be unwitnessed.”

Lydia grabbed her shoe and held it like a weapon, while Erica grabbed as big as rock as she could from beneath the waves. “Okay, Mr. back off. Who are you? And what are you doing here?”

“I’m sorry, I am a recently retired pirate. I have never seen a real beautiful woman, would one of you go on a date with me?” Erica sighed and rolled her eyes. Sarah laughed at the sheer audacity while Julie and Lydia didn’t dignify that with an answer. 

“None of you desperate enough to give me a pity date? I promise I’ll love you and be the best boyfriend ever.” 

Suddenly Allison caught up with her sisters. As the ‘sporty’ one she had been left to carry everything. Taking in the situation she flung herself into Scott’s arms and kissed him. 

Erica stalked up to Lydia and rolled her eyes, “I bet she wouldn’t be quite this sympathetic to him if he wasn’t so pretty.” Lydia choked back a laugh. “Should we leave them be to get to know one another?”

“I’m not leaving Allison alone with a stranger.”

“But Lyds, how can stand in the way of true love?”

“A compromise then, we’ll just sit here and talk about the weather. The sky is very blue.”

“I’ve heard it will be a warm July.” A loud moan sounded, Erica raised her voice, “I hear we need some rain.”

“How are they already declaring undying love?” Lydia complained, “seriously foster sister or not I do not want to know about her sex life, Sarah go pull them apart.”

Once hormones were in check Scott suddenly remembered. “We had better get out of here. The pirates are on their way.” Allison hand wrapped in Scott’s, staring doe eyed up at him agreed. 

“We had best get out of here before it’s too,” a deep voice interrupted.

“Late?” The Pirate King and his crew had managed to sneak onto the beach. “Well what lovely ladies we have here.” Erica threw her rock at Derek’s face. 

“Back off, there’s more where that came from”

“Yeah,” Julie peeped up. “Our father is the Major General.” 

“Yes, he is. Now what is going on here?” The Major General strolled over. 

Derek puffed his chest out, “we are pirates and we are going to take your daughters with us.” 

“Oh.” The General’s eyes started to water. “Please dreadful and scary pirates. Please do not take my daughters. For I am an orphan boy, and they are all I have left. If you take them from me then I shall indeed be alone. All alone. With no family left. For I am an orphan boy.”

“An orphan boy?” Derek swallowed back a lump in his throat. “What a sad tale. We would never dream of taking your only family from you. Go, our pirate laws protect you.”

The pirates left drying their tears at the General’s sad tale. 

Allison went up to her father, Scott in tow. “What the hell dad? You’re not an orphan. Also this is Scott and we’re getting married. And he wants to rid the world of pirates.”

-

Later that night Scott introduced everyone to Stiles. “Stiles is a cop, he’s going to help me destroy the pirates.”

Lydia leaned over to Erica, “why is trumpeting to himself?”

“He gets scared and uses the rousing sound of the trumpet to buoy himself up. Haven’t you seen in around town?”

“Whatever.” She walked up to Stiles. “So you are going to death and glory. When you die in your righteous battle my sisters and I shall weep on your grave.”

“Tarantara, I'm sure your intentions are well meant, but shut up.” 

“Whatever, just go kill pirates.”

“Sure, bye.”

“Okay, off you go.”

“I’m going now.” Stiles marched off tranataraing under his breathe. 

“Finally.” 

-

Scott was sitting the garden of the Major General’s house, the Argent ancestral home was impressive. He was thrilled, he would finally be able to atone for his acts of piracy. When suddenly Derek and Peter appeared. 

“I should kill you where you stand.”

“Please Scott,” Peter pleaded. “Just hear us out.” At Scott’s nod he continued. “Well we know how much you enjoy riddles and jokes, and we thought you’d like to hear this one.”

“Yes, we did,” Derek took over. “We were so sad when you left us that we sat there crying until Peter thought of this joke and it cheered us all right up. And we’ve risked both life and limb to tell it to our boy.

“You see for some ridiculous reason, for a beastly month of February, twenty-eight days, as general rule are plenty, every four years her days shall reckon as nine and twenty.”

“Basically,” Peter cut through Derek’s poetry. “You were born in a leap year. On the twenty-ninth, so you’re not twenty-one you’re only five.”

Scott laughed, it was funny he was a little boy of five. Derek wrapped an arm around Scott’s shoulder. “The funniest bit is that your contract with us states that you finish your training on your twenty-first birthday. You have yet to reach that.”

“You’re coming back with us boy.” Peter crackled. 

A battle warred in Scott, he hated being a pirate but he had a duty to finish his training. He had to be a pirate and he would do it to the best of his ability. Which meant informing the Pirate king the of the General’s lies. 

Derek was furious the General had taken advantage of Derek’s kindness. So tonight he must die. Derek and Peter stormed off to get the rest of the crew. Scott followed until he heard Allison. 

He explained the issues with his contract. “But Scott you’ve served your years. Please stay with me, I love you.”

“I love you too Allison but I must do my duty. Wait for me? I’ll have my twenty-first in 2080. Stay true to me and marry me then?”

“Yes Scott of course. I promise to be only yours until we wed and even after.” With tears in both their eyes they briefly kissed and then parted. 

-

Stiles sighed to himself. He had met up with his Dad and the rest of the force. “Do you guys ever feel bad?” Nobody replied, “just because you steal stuff doesn’t mean you don’t have an adorable family waiting at home for you.

“I mean sure criminals are bad when they are committing crimes but they can be good people too. I just feel bad about it, everyone has a story.”

“Stiles,” the Sheriff stopped him. “We understand but no matter your background as far as we are concerned, you break the law then we bring you in.” 

“The pirates are coming, hide.”

-

Derek gathered his crew around him. “We will sneak up there and kill the Major General” he roared. “We will be as silent as cats, and they’ll never know what hit him. Now have we got everything?” A cheer answered the affirmative. The crew marched off to answer a plenty fifty-fold. 

-

The Major was sad, he regretted his lies but he had to save his family somehow. He stood watching the stars when his daughters interrupted him. 

“Dad, why are you up so late.” Sarah yawned. “You’re usually tucked up in bed by now.”

“I thought I heard a noise.” The pirates jumped out. 

“General you lied to us and for that you now must die.” The General screamed and dived out of Derek’s way. Erica pulled out a weapon and stopped Derek in his tracks.   
Lydia pulled out a dagger and attacked the closest pirate. Sarah jumped on the back of another pirate and brought him down. Julie rugby tackled confused pirates. Meanwhile Allison and Scott were fighting. Both doing their duty and still loving the other. 

The fight was brutal. 

Suddenly Stiles and the rest of the force jumped out of hiding. 

“Stop this right now.”

“And what do you think you can do to stop us?”

“I charge you yield in the name of the president.”

“What?” Derek was flabbergasted. 

“What would Obama say if he could see this? The disappointment.” Derek looked sheepish and ordered his crew to stand down. 

“Good, you’re under arrest.” Stiles began to read them their rights but Peter burst in. 

“Wait, these are all rich white men, you can’t arrest them.” The Major General perked up.

“Really? He's right cop do not arrest them. In fact let them marry all my daughters.”

Erica laughed at her father but was shocked when the police did let them go. The rich white men escaped punishment. Erica finally began to understand Lydia’s passion. Stiles left the police and joined a brass band. While Scott and Allison got married long before his twenty-first birthday.


End file.
